Lyra, Don't Cry
by mikaru zero
Summary: A DenzelxLyra songfic. Song: On the Other Side of The Door by Taylor Swift. Suggested by... basta. Fiction to since di naman emo si Lyra.


"Lyra, what..?" a confused voice said.

"Go away!"

A door slammed shut.

Denzel stared at the door. What the hell happened?

_**In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying trying to make me stay  
I said this time I've had enough  
And you've called a hundred times but I'm not picking up**_

..RING..RING..

Sniff, sniff..

"Just go away…"

_**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer**_

'Why are you still here?' thought Lyra as she looked down the window.

_  
__**I said leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you**_

**Lyra.**

**I'm really really sorry.**

**I mean it.**

**Really.**

'Another text message..' thought Lyra.

*Delete*

_  
__**Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**_

_  
_"Wow Denzel!" said a girly voice. "You're good at this!"

"..." He said, returning her smash with ease.

Denzel kept his silence as he played with the girl. He didn't even know her name yet their stupid teacher paired him with HER for the practical test match.

As the shuttlecock passed each side of the court back and forth, Lyra watched.

Then headed towards the restroom.

At the same time she left, Denzel turned his head towards her direction and saw her run towards the restroom.

_  
__**Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said**_

Sniffing as she arrived at the restroom, she turned towards the mirror.

And cried.

She _used _to play badminton a lot with Denzel too…

But it seems she's replaced already, huh..

At this thought, Lyra cried harder.

_  
__**And I remember the slamming door  
And all the things that I misread**_

"There!" yelled Denzel as he returned another smash turned his back from the game. His opponent stopped too, and looked at him with bewilderment.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

_  
__**So baby, if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me**_

"I won, the agreed score was 10. So goodbye." And he ran off to follow and chase after Lyra.

"But..!" She stood there, with puzzlement and embarrassment as she realized that he won't comeback anymore and it seems like she had just got rejected by him.

Fuming, she returned to the bench and tried to cool herself down.

_**I said leave but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you  
Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**_

Huffing, he leaned on the wall near the restroom for support.

Then, he heard sniffing noises.

And it was coming from the restroom.

_**And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you**_

Sniff sniff.. Denzel…  
Oh, why did I ever told you to go away?  
Sniff..

_  
__**But I do, I do, I do  
I'll say there's nothing you can say  
To make this right again  
I mean it, I mean it  
What I mean is**_

"Lyra!" said a very familiar voice.

Lyra looked up and through the mirror, she saw that Denzel was nearing the door.

"Go away!" she yelled, and the pain in her chest hurt even more.

_**I said leave, but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming I'm in love with you**_

Denzel froze. And clenched his teeth.

"What do you mean go away?! Why do you always push me away?! Don't you understand that I want to help you?!!" he yelled, clearly frustrated.

"You have that girl already, right?" said a muffled voice. "Why are you wasting time here and not with her? Don't you understand what she could feel at a time like this – "

"No, YOU don't understand!"

_**Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**_

The sniffing stopped. Denzel felt calmer.

"Who I want to be with is YOU. not her, nor anybody else. Also from before, I think you misunderstood. I was just accompanying my cousin around since she's new around here. There's no way any other person could replace you in my heart, Lyra."

Lyra slowly emerged from the restroom. Her eyes were red and it looked like she's really done a lot of crying.

Denzel blamed himself terribly that he had made her cry. And that he wasn't there to comfort her then.

_**With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night**_

But suddenly, Lyra smiled. And hugged Denzel.

And so he hugged her back.

_  
__**You carried me from your car up the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess  
I need you**_

"I was stupid." Said Lyra as she broke away from the hug. " I'm sorry for being such a jealous idiot."

"You're not an idiot, 'kay? Everybody gets jealous at some point, it's normal. So you don't have to worry about it.

'Denzel is really nice..' thought Lyra.

'And I love him.'

**Author's Notes!**

**Inaantok ako nung ginawa ko yan. Kaya sorry kung ang corny nya or something kc normally ganyan yung nangyayari sa manga. May magiging jealous tapos magbe break tas magkakabalikan ulet.. parang sila blessie at tim.**

**JOKE LANG blessie. =))**


End file.
